So This is Love
by KudleyFan93
Summary: Takes place in an alternate universe. Mordecai is a homeless man with no job and no home of his own. That is, until he meets Margaret, a young woman concerned about his vagrant condition. She takes him home with her and soon the two slowly begin to fall in love. Rated T for future chapters and because I'm paranoid.
1. Meant to Be

**So I decided to make a new story because I was bored with what I'm SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING (darn my inner procrastinator!) and I wanted to make something new, something you guys will hopefully enjoy. I'm crossing my fingers here. Alright, I'll stop rambling now. On with the story!**

**(By the way, it's very AU, so beware!)**

* * *

Shadows grew in the spaces between the pews as the last multicolored rays from the stained glass window muted, then dimmed into darkness. In the rear of the empty church in a part of town that was doomed to slip quietly into slums, a solitary man meditated.

Mordecai Quintel was thoroughly disgusted with life; he sat in the church pew cataloging the evils that had befallen him over the past half-year.

Six months ago he had discovered his girlfriend in bed with his friend and co-worker. A fight had ensued and his wife had left him after emptying their personal bank accounts. His friend, who was also his business partner, had disappeared a few days later. He had no money and nowhere else to go.

Mordecai was beside himself. In the six months since he had discovered his girlfriend cheating on him he had been reduced to living out of a beat-up, old VW van parked in a vacant lot and working as a cook in a hamburger joint. His life was a complete mess.

The blue jay slowly got to his feet and sighed as he walked out of the church. He winced slightly as chill of winter blew past him. It was a frosty February evening and the temperatures had dropped immensely. Mordecai huddled deeper into his ratty scarf and dirty old jacket, but it still wasn't enough to warm him.

With nowhere else to go, he walked down the street towards the junk yard where his van currently resided. Gentle flakes of snow gradually fluttered to the ground as he walked. He felt so helpless; he felt like his life was over and nothing could be done about it.

A pair of headlights flickered behind him. Mordecai turned around and locked eyes with a minivan that was parked beside him on the side of the road. In the driver's seat sat a beautiful robin with sparkling brown eyes and red feathers. She stared at him, her head tilted to the side slightly.

Suddenly the window to her van began to roll down. Mordecai tensed up.

"Hi."

He looked down, hesitant to say anything back to her.

"Um…are you lost, sir? Do you need any help getting home?"

Mordecai lifted his head. "Actually, I'm…I'm homeless. I live in a van near the junkyard."

The robin gasped, "Oh man. I'm sorry…"

Awkward silence filled the air, yet the delicate snowfall continued. The robin sighed, "Well…would you like to come home with me for the night? It's supposed to get really cold tonight, and I don't want you to freeze out here alone."

A small smile appeared on Mordecai's face. "Something tells me I can trust you. I accept, though I don't want to impose on your hospitality or anything…" He tentatively replied with a light shrug of his shoulders.

The robin shook her head, "No, no! It's fine. I don't think Rigby and Eileen would mind a guest."

Mordecai raised an eyebrow, "Who are they?"

She smiled, "Oh, they're my roommates. Old friends with nowhere to go, ya know. And they're about to have a baby, so why not help them out until they can get back on their feet. So are you coming or not?"

He returned the smile. "That would be…awesome."

"Great. Hop on in."

Mordecai obliged, not believing that this was actually happening as he got into her car. It looked like his prayers were finally being answered. He slammed the door shut, saying as he buckled in, "Thank you so very much, I cannot express how grateful I am."

The robin nodded, "Don't worry about it. By the way, my name is Margaret Haddad-Smith. What's yours?"

"Mordecai Quintel." The blue jay replied as they started to drive off.

Margaret smirked, "Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I think that you should take a shower once we get home. You kind of…smell."

Mordecai chuckled in embarrassment, "Yeah, I know. I will if you want. Looks like my sponge baths at the gas stations didn't work well enough."

Margaret giggled at his response, "I think I'm going to like having you around, Mordecai Quintel."

* * *

"Well, here we are." Margaret announced, pulling into the driveway of her home. Well, to be clear it was more of a duplex than a house. It had a maroon-colored, shiplapped roof and tan sighting. This was going to be interesting.

Both birds got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Margaret twisted the knob, allowing the door to slowly open. Instantly Mordecai's nostrils were filled with the homey atmosphere of a warm household. She made a welcoming gesture inside and he obliged, walking through the door.

The first thing he noticed were two small, four-foot-tall creatures, a raccoon and a mole, sitting on a large sofa, watching TV. These two were most likely Rigby and Eileen. As Mordecai looked closer, Margaret was right; Eileen did look pregnant. Not heavily, perhaps about six months along or so. But she was definitely showing.

The couple apparently heard the door open as they both turned around. Both of them looked surprise when they saw Mordecai standing there. It was silent for a moment, but Eileen was the first to speak up. With a petite grunt the mole stood up and waddled towards him and Margaret with a welcoming smile on her face. Rigby quickly followed.

"Hey Margaret, who's the new guy?"

"This is Mordecai. He's a nice homeless man I met on the stree—"

"A homeless man?" Rigby blurted out.

Mordecai's brows knit into a slight frown. "Yeah, I'm homeless." He muttered.

Rigby was clearly uncomfortable. "Uh, sure, whatever."

Eileen elbowed her lover and glared at him, "Rigby, be nice."

"It's cool. I get that type of reaction a lot anyway." The blue jay shrugged.

Margaret bit her lip, "Well, I'm going to prepare dinner. If you'd like to wash up for dinner you can use the bathroom in the hall. There's even a bathtub if you'd like to take a bath. It will take me about an hour to get dinner ready, there's plenty of time. I'm afraid I don't have any shirts or pants fit for your size."

Mordecai looked at her and saw the slight wrinkling of her nose as she suggested he take a bath. It was clear that he stunk and needed a bath badly. He nodded, taking up on her offer and headed down the hall to where he assumed the bathroom was.

As soon as he was gone Rigby wanted to have a word with Margaret. "Are you sure about this?," He asked as he pulled her aside. "He could be a creepy rapist or something."

The robin scoffed, "Rigby! Come on, he's now like that. He's really sweet. I know I don't "know know" him but so far he's been telling me how grateful he is that I let him stay with us."

Rigby sputtered, "Wait, he's actually STAYING with us?"

"Yes Rigby, he is. At least until he can find himself a real job and get back on his feet. Who knows, maybe you two will become close friends. You're always asking me to bring home a guy so you can both be buddies."

The raccoon rolled his eyes, "That's way different! We hardly know this guy. What if he's—"

"Rigby, please, don't be rude. Just be nice. You never know! Now you behave; I'm going to make us all some dinner, okay?" Margaret said with pleading eyes.

Rigby sighed, folding his arms irritably, "Fine."

* * *

After putting his dirty old jacket and scarf in the washer machine, Mordecai hopped into the shower and thoroughly washed his entire body with soap until he was assured that he was clean. After drying off he rummaged through the bathroom cabinet and found what appeared to be some of Rigby's cologne and shaving cream. He quickly shaved the stubble off of his chin and practically doused himself with cologne.

Mordecai looked in the mirror and saw a new man. A fresh man. A clean man. The man that he hadn't seen in a long, long time. For once he looked…confident. He felt invincible.

After brushing the knots and tangles out of his spikes he walked out of the bathroom and into the dining room where the others had gathered. When Mordecai sat down to dinner, everyone gave him different looks. Margaret smiled at him trustfully, Eileen smiled, but she was still uncertain, and Rigby was giving Mordecai a wary stinkeye. The meal for the evening was Chicken Kiev with Green Beans Almondine and New Potatoes. They all ate virtually silently, making only those comments necessary to civilized dining.

Later, after everyone had finished, they gathered in the living room to chat. It was silent for a few minutes before Eileen finally broke the ice.

"I guess we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet," She said jokingly. "My name is Eileen, and this is my hubby Rigby." The mole cooed, kissing Rigby on the cheek. She then patted her belly, giggling as she said, "And this little one…well for now we just call him or her The Baby. It fits for now."

Mordecai nodded, "Well I'm Mordecai Quintel. And like Margaret said, I'm homeless. I have no job, my now ex-girlfriend was cheating on me with my own best friend, and I don't have anywhere else to stay. But thanks to you guys I do now." He couldn't help but smile.

Margaret and Eileen 'aww'ed in sympathy. "Oh man, I didn't know she cheated on you!" The robin exclaimed. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Cloudy Jay, or CJ as she preferred to be called. I don't think she ever had feelings for me anyway."

"Aww, I'm sorry Mordecai." Margaret stood up and much to his surprise, she hugged him. At that moment he felt like his heart had grown wings and was soaring around inside his chest. His heart pumped fiercely, his cheeks pinking slightly.

"I-it's fine. Thanks though." The blue jay replied, repaying the embrace.

Their little moment was interrupted when a small yelp emitted from Eileen. They jumped up in concern, rushing to her aid. Eileen giggled, "I'm fine…but it feels like the baby's finally started to kick!"

Rigby was elated. He grinned widely hugging his wife's stomach as he waited to feel a bump. Sure enough, a small jab that was seen through the fabric of Eileen's sweater prodded him lightly. The raccoon cheered, "Alright! That's my kid in there doing that! It's moving! …Weird."

The entire group shared a laugh at Rigby's snarky remark. Mordecai smiled. Perhaps this was just the beginning of a new life.

* * *

**Pretty cheesy, huh? Especially the ending. Well I tried. Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think and what I can do to make the story even better. Much appreciated! :)**


	2. Party Time

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS, I am sooo sorry for not updating in days! I actually had the chapter done a while back but I had personal problems that needed to be dealt with. Anyway, here's the next chapter; sorry if it sucks!**

* * *

About a week later Mordecai went to the burger joint and proudly quit his job, saying that he had found a job opening in the local newspaper earlier that day. With a smug smile he walked out of the restaurant and went to where his new job was; Maellard Park.

It was there that he met Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and Thomas, the employees currently working there. Mordecai was surprised to see that Rigby also worked at the Park as well. Rigby seemed a little frustrated but he pasted on a fake smile anyway.

After a long day of cleaning dishes, vacuuming carpets, scrubbing bathrooms, and among other things, Mordecai and Rigby finally got a break. They had been stuck together as partners for the entire day (much to Rigby's dismay) and hadn't spoken to each other much.

Mordecai watched as the raccoon plopped down onto the living room sofa and grabbed a video game controller. The TV turned on, resuming a video game of some sort. He watched in fascination as Rigby bopped the buttons on the controller while the game roared to life. He zapped various zombie-like creatures, killing most of them and earning points at the same time.

The blue jay sat down next to him. Rigby didn't even move an eyeball. Mordecai smiled, "So…whatcha playing?"

Rigby grumbled, "Mass Effect Zombie IIV: The Deadening."

Mordecai's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Dude! That game isn't even available yet! Where did you find it?!"

"I ordered it online. Wanna try it out? Two players are better than one."

"Bro, I'd love to." He too picked up an extra controller, plugged it in and joined into the game. For the next hour the duo played their game until their thumbs felt numb. By that time they had almost completed the game together.

With on final blast the last zombie was destroyed. Mordecai and Rigby shot up faster than a circus performer shooting out of a cannon, cheering in triumph.

"Ooooohhh! Dude! That was incredible! We just beat that game! You're a natural." The raccoon exclaimed.

The blue jay shrugged, "My old girlfriend and I played video games all the time when we were still together. She was pretty good, but I still beat her at almost every game we played."

"Awesome." Rigby breathlessly uttered, high-fiving his new friend. He smirked, "You know, you're not as bad as I thought. You're pretty cool, Mordo."

"Thanks."

* * *

At the end of the day twilight had begun to steal across the sky as the blood red sun started to set. The atmosphere felt charged and enchanting as it always did on Friday nights. The snow from the previous night slowly started to melt as the temperature rose.

Mordecai and Rigby collectively walked back to the duplex, finally getting to know one another. It turns out that they had alot in common. When they reached the duplex and went inside, they found Margaret and Eileen standing in the living room doing each other's makeup.

Margaret sported a maroon-colored gown with tiny gems embroidered into its slick dark red silk. Spilling out of her rather suggestive-looking cleavage was a bouquet of thornless, large red roses over her bosom. She was wearing an outfit that would surely attract any man. Mordecai felt a little heartbroken at that thought. Her hair had been done as well; it was pinned up into a messy bun.

Eileen wore something similar, although her dress was an emerald green and instead of roses, she wore a shining pearl necklace. Mordecai noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses; perhaps she had her contact lenses on. Her small baby bump was prominent through the fabric, but it was still pretty tiny.

Margaret noticed that the boys had returned home. Her lipstick-coated beak curled into a smile, "Oh hey boys. Eileen and I decided to go to that birthday party at Tony Johnson's house. You wanna come? We still have plenty of time before we have to leave?"

Mordecai's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of Margaret. She looked even more beautiful as she stood up and walked towards him. His heart began to pound and his cheeks began to burn. "Oh…wow…you look g-great, Margaret. And sure, I'll come."

"Hey Ellie," Rigby greeted, playfully swooping up his wife. "You look sexy."

Eileen blushed and giggled, "Aww, thanks honey."

"Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's get to that party!"

* * *

The music was pounding and the lights were flashing. Everyone was cheering and the DJ was throwing out promotional swag while a promoter sprayed the crowd with champagne. Now THIS was a party.

Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen soon arrived at the party and walked into a cacophony of complete chaos. Drunken people, ranging from eighteen and older, swayed around unsteadily on their feet and bashed their beer cans against the wall while dancing to the loud music emitting from the soundspeakers on the walls. This was just the mild side of the party.

The other side of the room was completely full of young adults, too wasted out of their minds to realize what was going on. Young women grinded on men while drinking shots, people had climbed onto the stage and started singing karaoke in out-of-tune voices, everything that was liable at a party like this one. Some of the older audiences surrounded a table; loudly cheering "Chug!" over and over while a young man who looked to be about 21 drinking what appeared to be his 8th or 9th Jaeger-Bomb. Obviously this kid was the birthday boy, Tony Johnson.

"Oh my God! This place is crazy!" Margaret laughingly cried out.

"Aw man. I don't think pregnant women are allowed here," pouted Eileen.

"Don't be silly Ellie. It's fine. Just avoid the smokers and any shot offers and you and the baby will be fine." Rigby assured. "Now let's PARTY!"

The foursome then split up. Rigby and Eileen scurried over to the snack bar to engorge on some snacks (Rigby, being a guy, was infatuated with food while Eileen, being six months pregnant, had the appetite of a hippo). As the two mammals ran off, Margaret grasped Mordecai's hand without warning, making him blush profusely.

She grinned, "Come on, let's sing some karaoke!"

"Actually, I—"

"Aww come on, it'll be fun! Don't be such a wet blanket!" The robin dragged him upstage and grabbed two extra microphones; one for her, one for him. Margaret then pointed up at the screen on the other wall, which was preparing to play Ooh La La by Britney Spears. "Alright, all you do is mesmerize the lyrics at the bottom of the screen and sing along. Ready?"

"I…I guess," Mordecai answered, holding up his mic.

~_You don't have to look like a movie star  
Ooh I think you're good just the way you are  
Tell me if you could would you up and run away with me?_~

Margaret smiled at the blue jay, making him smile back. He stared at her as he sang along, listening to her beautiful voice. It sounded like an angel; he had no idea how much of a lovely voice she had.

~_You don't have to roll like a millionaire  
Baby I would go with you anywhere  
We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, you'll see_~

Margaret laughed as the instrumental solo played; she was having a great time.

~_You know can nobody get down like us  
We don't stop till we get enough  
C'mon, turn it up till the speakers pop  
Break it down, show me what you've got_~

Mordecai grinned, finally starting to get into the spirit. He sang even louder as the song continued,

~_Ooh my my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye  
My heart beats fast cause I want it all  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_~

Without warning Margaret felt someone grasp her hand. She looked and saw Mordecai's smirking face for a brief moment before she was twirled around, laughing and singing as she spun.

~_Take my hand, we can go all night  
And spin me round just the way I like  
It feels so good, I don't wanna stop  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_~

The two of them were now almost touching beaks. They stared into each other's eyes, searching for a spark. Nothing yet.

~_You don't have to wear no designer clothes  
Just as long as were dancing on the floor  
Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free_~

A crowd stared to form offstage, including Rigby and Eileen. People started to cheer as they really started to chant,

~_You know can nobody get down like us  
We don't stop till we get enough  
C'mon, turn it up till the speakers pop  
Break it down, show me what you've got_~

The two birds smiled at each other knowingly.

~_Ooh my my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye  
My heart beats fast cause I want it all  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_~

The crowd below started to clap and sing along.

~_Take my hand, we can go all night  
And spin me round just the way I like  
It feels so good, I don't wanna stop  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_~

Nothing yet.

~_Ooh my my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye_~

Mordecai's eyes widened; a small spark shined in Margaret's eye, and it definitely wasn't a reflection of light. Above them a disco slowly began to lower downwards. It lit up, glowing as it rotated and flashed tiny round lights, making the crowd go wild.

~_My heart beats fast cause I want it all  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_~

Margaret's thin eyebrows rose when she saw a flicker in Mordecai's eye. Her grin increased as the song came to its final lyric,

~_Take my hand, we can go all night  
And spin me round just the way I like  
It feels so good, I don't wanna stop  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la_~

As soon as the music ended, applause followed by wild cheering rose up from the crowd. Rigby and Eileen ran upstage.

"That was amazing! You two were unbelievable up there!" Eileen exclaimed.

"Yeah! That was so cool! At first I thought you two were gonna kiss, but it's a little too early for that, eh?" Rigby said, chuckling slyly.

The two birds' faces lit up in embarrassment. "Come on Rigby. You're right; it is a little too early for that. Hehe." Margaret giggled.

Mordecai's head wilted slightly. He was hoping that their moment was finally about to happen, but he knew it just wasn't the right time yet.

Rigby slapped his friend on the back in a gesture of masculine comfort, "Don't be glum dude. You two will have your chance. Now's just not the time."

Eileen squealed, "Oh, you two would make such a cute couple together!"

Margaret rolled her eyes, "Before long Eileen will be deciding on what we should name our kids." Everyone laughed at her joke except for Eileen, who pouted. "Hey!"

"Well, we've still got a couple more hours until the party ends. Let's make the best of it!" Mordecai proclaimed, sticking out his fist. The rest of the gang bumped fists in agreement before splitting up again. No time for small talk; it was party time!


	3. How Many!

Mordecai awoke with a groan as a beam of sunlight bore its way through the window of his bedroom.

It had been two weeks since he had officially moved in to Margaret's duplex. She was generous enough to let him live there as long as he didn't invade the others' solitudes. He agreeably nodded. She had been kind enough to give him food and a roof over his head. She was like his guardian angel, providing for him. There was no way he was going to ruin that with masculine self-indulgence.

The blue jay coerced himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. After a quick shower he gazed at himself in the mirror and saw a new man staring back at him. He smiled briefly; but it quickly faded away when he heard Margaret calling for him from the kitchen. Mordecai walked down the hall which lead into the kitchen and saw his roommates all eating breakfast.

"Morning, sleepyhead. You slept in rather late this morning." Margaret teased with a playful giggle.

Mordecai laughed at her remark, "Heh, I guess I did. What's for breakfast?"

"I made some pancakes, bacon, and hash browns, but they didn't turn out so good." The red robin replied. "So we're just having cereal instead."

"Hey Mordecai," Eileen spoke up. The blue jay looked at her. "Today I have an ultrasound, it's my ninth one and Rigby and I decided last night that we'd ask what the gender was. Would you like to come with?" The pregnant mole asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Mordecai grinned, "Sure! No offense though, shouldn't the dad be coming along too? Doesn't he play a role in all this?" He said jokingly.

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm coming along! What kind of dad wouldn't?"

Mordecai's smirk dropped as an old memory reared its ugly head. It had been only ten months ago when it had happened.

_"Hey baby," He greeted his girlfriend, a blonde Oriole with a black mole on her cheek as she entered the apartment. The female bird scoffed at him and unceremoniously kissed him. It was a very hasty kiss and it felt like it meant nothing. "Hey." She grumbled, dumping her bags on the floor and collapsing onto the sofa. Her massive full-term pregnant belly protruded outwards as she lay back. Clearly she was overdue with child. _

_"H-how was the ultrasound?" Mordecai inquired aloofly, hoping he would get a good response. _

_The blonde bird sighed and glared coldly at him, "Well if you wanted to know why didn't you come along?!"_

_"I wanted to, but you insisted that I stay home." Mordecai patiently replied, trying to be reasonable with his girlfriend. _

_"That's because it's not your kid. Why do you even care about a kid that's not even yours?" The blonde bird hissed, crossing her arms defensively. _

_Mordecai sighed and went to sit down next to her, but she blocked the free spot with her feet and threw a pillow at him. "I care because I know that this baby is going to grow up without his real dad to support him. I want him to live a happy live and have normal parents that love him." _

_"That's why I'm choosing adoption." The blonde bird answered with a glower on her face. "I would have aborted it when I had the chance but you stopped me." _

_"What?! Tiffany, how could you even do such a thing?! Why are you being so cruel to this kid when it's hardly done anything to you?" Mordecai exclaimed with hurt in his voice. "Don't you want our child to live a happy life?" _

_Tiffany laughed callously, "When was this kid yours in the first place? This parasite growing inside me has done enough to ruin my life. I'm gonna get rid of the little sh*t as soon as it pops out of my body. I'm not taking responsibility for an accident." She dipped her hand into her pocket, producing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She prepared to light one when Mordecai whacked the package and lighter out of her hands. _

_Tiffany glared at him, "What the hell was that for?!"_

_"Tiffany, stop this crap! You're going to kill your own child! Is that what you really, really want to happen?!" The blue jay retorted. _

_"Alright, I've had enough of this bullsh*t. I'm getting the f*ck out of here right now." Tiffany grabbed her bags again and walked angrily towards the front door. Mordecai approached her in an attempt to block her way out when she suddenly whirled around and gave him an icy stare. "And don't you DARE even think about following me. You mean nothing to me or this child. F*ck you, Mordecai Quintel!" She swore, flipping the bird at him before storming out the door. She slammed it so hard he thought that it was sure to break off of the jamb. _

_With a heavy sigh the blue jay walked into the kitchen, opened the cabinet, grabbed his jug of liquor and sat down to stew in his own misery, chugging his problems away with alcohol like he did every other night._

The memory faded as soon as it arrived, leaving Mordecai in a depressed reverie. Eileen managed to snap him out of it. "Mordecai? Mordecai? Are you listening?"

He instantly jolted up. "U-uh, yeah, sure, whatever. I'll come along. But what about Margaret?"

"Sorry Mordecai. My boss called me into work today. One of the employees called in sick and I have to fill in for them." Margaret said as she grabbed her jacket and worked her arms into the sleeves. She grabbed her purse, waved bye to her friends before she left.

"Oh my gosh! We're gonna be late!" Eileen exclaimed, looking at the time on her cellphone. She grabbed Rigby's wrist and towed him to the front door, grabbing her purse along the way. "Come on Mordecai! Let's go!"

Mordecai nodded and obliged, following them outside to the cart.

~—X—~

The trip to the clinic was rather short; Eileen babbled on about what she predicted the baby's gender would be while Mordecai and Rigby quietly listened. Mordecai tried to interrupt a few times but Rigby hushed him, saying that interrupting a raving pregnant woman was a no-go.

After what felt like an eternity they reached the clinic. Mordecai was hesitant to get out of the car at first, but after some coaxing by the confused couple he tentatively stepped out and followed them inside. After checking in with the receptionist at the welcome counter, they went and patiently waited in the waiting room.

As they waited, Mordecai glanced around the room, noticing that the majority of people there were either pregnant woman or forbearing mothers with their bratty, squalling children. He sighed wistfully, staring at his folded hands.

"Mrs. Salyers?" A perky voice announced. Mordecai lifted his head and saw a nurse in blue scrubs standing in the doorway with a clipboard in hand. The nurse grinned, "Mrs. Eileen Salyers, are you here?"

Eileen stood up, "That's me!"

The nurse nodded in acknowledgement, motioning for the three of them to follow her. The trio trailed down the long hallways until the nurse guided them to a room. It was a cozy, family-friendly environment that exuded a pleasant, homey vibe. A large chair sat in the middle of the room, adjacent to a large monitor, which was most likely the ultrasound machine.

The nurse good-naturedly asked Eileen to take a seat in the chair while Mordecai and Rigby sat nearby in the guest chairs. Then she told them that the doctor would be in shortly for the ultrasound before curtly leaving.

An awkward silence filled the room. Mordecai was the first to break the ice.

"Sooo…what do you think the baby's gender is gonna be?"

Rigby smirked widely, "It's a boy. I just know it!"

Eileen smiled softly, "I'm hoping for a girl, but a boy would also be nice. What about you, Mordecai? What do you think?" She asked, patting her belly gently.

Mordecai had to think for a minute before answering, "I dunno you guys…there could be more than one baby in there. I have this weird feeling that—"

"Oh come on! There's no way that's possible. Eileen and I don't have multiples in either of our families." Rigby countered defensively.

"Actually," Eileen mumbled, her eyes doubling in size as she rubbed her swollen stomach. "My mother was a triplet. You don't think…"

Rigby went silent, "Your mom is a triplet? You mean to tell me that her, her older brother and her sister all have the same birthday? As in, they were all born together on the same day?"

"Yes Rigby, that's what triplets are." Mordecai said with a roll of his eyes.

At that moment the door opened and a matronly, middle-aged man walked through the door. He adjusted his glasses and smiled at the group as he walked over to Eileen's chair and pulled up a chair. "Howdy, everyone. And howdy to you too, little one," The doctor said with a chuckle, tapping Eileen's belly.

"Say doc," Rigby began. "You don't think that there's a chance that Eileen might be having more than one baby, right?"

The doctor shrugged, "There is a possibility. Are there any multiples that run in the family?"

"Yes, m-my mother was a triplet." Eileen stammered.

"Hmm…there is a chance of that happening, but it is very slim. Let's take a look and see, shall we?" The doctor said, grinning. Eileen nodded and pulled up the hem of her shirt, unveiling her gravid stomach. The doctor spread a blue, translucent substance all over the surface of her belly. He then turned on the monitor and picked up the transducer. He moved the device over Eileen's belly as a faint image began to materialize on the screen of the monitor.

Everyone leaned forward, squinting at the screen to get a better look at the huge blob on the screen. The doctor made a noise of perplexity and said, "That's strange."

"W-what's wrong? What's strange?" Rigby inquired desperately, a look of panic etching across his face.

"Here, listen closely." The doctor said. The room grew silent and the sound of mingling heartbeats was heard. "There are three heartbeats." He said in astonishment.

Rigby and Eileen's mouths dropped while a smile grew on Mordecai's beak. The blue jay patted his raccoon friend on the back in applause. "I predicted it; more than one baby! Congrats to both of ya!"

"I…triplets…wow…I'm gonna be raising triplets…I'm the father of three digits…" Rigby grinned. "That is so cool!"

Eileen blinked, still trying to comprehend the new information. "Three babies…oh my gosh! That is amazing!" She squealed in elation. The mole glanced at her beaming husband and exclaimed, "Oh Rigby! Isn't this incredible?! Three babies! Triplets!"

"I know, I know!" Rigby replied. He hopped off the chair and embraced his wife in a hug, kissing her lips delicately. He rubbed her belly, saying, "Hey there little dudes! …Or dudettes…or both! I'm your daddy!"

"Speaking of little dudes and dudettes," Eileen giggled, looking at the doctor. "Do you know the genders?"

"Yep. There are two girls and one boy. Congratulations, you two!" The doctor said approvingly.

"Aaah! I have to tell Margaret!" Eileen crowed.

"But how come you couldn't see or hear the triplets before? It doesn't make sense." Mordecai pointed out in confusion. The doctor shrugged, "Sometimes multiple babies tend to hide behind the other. It's around this time period that they come out into full view. As for the extra two heartbeats, I'm not sure. Perhaps it's just another irregular miracle." He said with a grin.

~—X—~

As the trio walked out of the clinic, Eileen fished out her cellphone and selected her friend's number. After a minute of waiting the line picked up.

"Hello?" Margaret's voice came through the receiver.

"Margaret! You won't believe the good news!" Eileen cried into the phone.

"Really? What is it? Did you find out the gender?! Is it a girl?"

"Well, you're kind of right…turns out I'm having triplets! Two girls and one boy!"

"Oh my God! Eileen, that's wonderful! Finally, some more girls in the house," Margaret chuckled.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later tonight. How about we all go out to dinner in celebration?" Eileen suggested.

"Sounds great! Where?"

"What about the Colorful Mug? I've heard some pretty good reviews from that place."

"Awesome. See you later!"

The call ended there, and by then they were pulling into the driveway of the duplex. Rigby happily escorted his pregnant wife into the house, Mordecai trailing behind. The blue jay felt incredibly happy for them, but deep down he couldn't help but feel…jealous of them. They were getting ready to experience a journey that every future parent looked forward to and also dreaded. He remembered his old ex-girlfriend and the baby that she wanted to give up for adoption. If only.

~—X—~

It was about six thirty when Margaret's candy-apple-red sedan pulled into the driveway of her duplex. The red robin hurried inside, eager to see her roommates once again. When she stepped through the door she saw her friends sitting on the couch, watching some TV. Each of their heads cranked around at the sound of a opened and closed door.

"Margaret! You're home!" Eileen welcomed, running over to greet her lifelong companion.

Margaret smiled widely, "Hey everyone! So I hear that Eileen's having triplets. True or another one of Rigby's pranks?"

Eileen giggled, "I confirmed it on the phone, remember? It's true. I am having triplets. Two sweet little girls and one cute little boy. Just like my mom and her siblings."

"Well I'm really happy for you two. I can't wait to see all three of my little godchildren running around all over the place." Laughed the red robin.

"So are we gonna go to the restaurant or not? I'm starving!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Hang on. I'm going to go shower real quick and then we'll go. Don't worry; I won't be long." Margaret said before heading down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Ugh. She's going to be forever in there." Rigby groaned.

"Nah, no she won't. I'm going to go get dressed myself. Be right back." Mordecai said, standing up and heading towards his room. As he walked down the hall, he heard a soft hum coming from the bathroom. He stopped and looked through the crack in the door. He gasped. Margaret was stark naked. She was just getting into the shower, humming a merry tune to herself in the process.

"Oh my God…she's naked…I'm looking at a frikkin' naked girl! I shouldn't be spying on her…she'll see me!" The blue jay thought to himself, trying to avoid eye contact with her bare, white-feathered chest. Suddenly he found himself recoiling in utter terror. She had looked up and saw him peeking through the door. Margaret shrieked loudly, using the shower curtain to conceal her exposed loins and bosom.

"M-Mordecai! G-get out! What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, shooing him away.

"I am so sorry! I…I…" Mordecai stuttered, trying to find his tongue again. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her perfect hourglass figure.

"Get out now! Go away!" The red robin screamed, throwing a bar of soap at him. Immediately he scrambled away from the door, silently muttering swears to himself as he ran to his bedroom.

"Crap. Now she hates me." He groaned as he rummaged through his drawers. He picked out a simple white T-shirt with a black tie and with black khakis. Once he was fully garbed he couldn't help but think about Margaret's bare body. "No! No! Stop thinking about that, you perv." The blue jay growled to himself.

"Mordecai! Are you ready to go yet?!" Eileen called from the other room.

"Shoot!" He cursed silently, running into the living room. "Okay, okay. I'm here."

"Alright then. Let's wait for Margaret." Eileen replied.

"No need; I'll take a shower as soon as we get back." Margaret's voice spoke. The three of them looked and saw the red robin slowly walking down the hallway, clothed in a long purple dress. She eyed Mordecai tartly, passing him. "Hello, Mordecai." She greeted aloofly.

"Geez, what happened back there?" Rigby mumbled as the group headed out the door. Margaret made sure that she was in the lead. Mordecai strayed into the back. They got into Margaret's sedan and were soon cruising down the street.

Mordecai and Margaret sat up front together while Rigby and Eileen sat in the back. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Eileen sensed a heated aura between the two birds and tried to break the ice. "So…what is everyone planning on ordering?" She asked tentatively.

Margaret was quiet. Mordecai nervously laughed, "I'm probably going to order a Chicken Caesar Pita with coleslaw and cheese broccoli soup…I've heard that it's really popular there, heheh."

The pregnant mole smiled and tapped her friend's shoulder. "Margaret? What about you?"

"I'll probably just have a Fettuccine Alfredo. That's it," The red robin replied calmly.

"I could go for some pizza," Rigby stated.

"Me too!" Eileen agreed with obvious false enthusiasm. She chuckled anxiously, "Uhh…so Margaret…how was work?"

"It was fine." Margaret answered automatically.

"Just fine? Nothing new?"

"Nothing happened, okay Eileen?! God, why do you have to ask so many damn questions?!" The red robin yelled, startling the group. The mole gulped shakily, "Calm down Margaret. It was just a question."

"Yeah, chill out Mags." Rigby retorted.

Margaret buried her hands in her face and sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset about something." She eyed Mordecai ominously, making the blue jay flinch.

Shortly afterwards they arrived at the restaurant. "The Colorful Mug" was a full, bustling cauldron of activity and hungry patriots, abuzz with waiters and waitresses rushing around serving customers at their booths and tables. It was a generic family-friendly restaurant, although the menu did have a variety of adult foods and alcoholic drinks for the mature audiences.

An attendant ushered them over to a table and took down what they wanted for beverages, then left for the kitchen to prepare the drinks. Margaret made sure that she stayed far away from Mordecai, sitting next to Eileen while Rigby sat next to Mordecai.

The atmosphere around them was quiet while the rest of the diner was a cacophony of utter chaos. Margaret eyed Mordecai with an air of distaste and discomfort. Rigby awkwardly coughed and elbowed the blue jay, whispering, "Uhh…Mordo, could I talk to you in the bathroom, please?"

Mordecai pulled a face, "Why?"

"PLEASE." Rigby hissed through a clenched jaw. Mordecai sighed and excused himself from the table, following his raccoon friend to the men's restroom. Once inside, Rigby began the conversation. "What is going on between you and Margaret?"

"Well, you caught on quickly," Scoffed the blue jay. "Just what are you asking?"

"I want to know why she hates you and all of us out of nowhere. What did you do to her?" The mammal asked, narrowing his dark eyes.

Mordecai raised his arms defensively, "I didn't do anything to her!...something…personal happened between us." He faltered a bit, his voice lowering to a whisper. Rigby raised a brow, "Did you try and make a move on her?"

"No, no!" Mordecai wildly shook his head. He sighed, balling his fists, "Look, it's complicated, okay?"

"Dude, just tell me what happened. I won't tell anyone," The raccoon tentatively offered.

The bird sighed again, "Fine; you really want the truth? I…I…I accidentally saw Margaret naked." He immediately turned away, not wanting to make eye contact with his friend.

Rigby's eyes tripled in size. He stifled a snicker, sucking in his lip. "You…you what?"

"She was getting into the shower and I happened to walk by and see her. I tried to look away, but her body was so…so…"

"Sexy?" The raccoon practically finished the sentence. Mordecai groaned in shameful agreement, burying his face into his hands. "Yeah…but in good conscience she was more beautiful than she was sexy. Rigby, I…I think I've developed a crush on Margaret."

"No kidding," Rigby derided with a sneer. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Are you serious? Margaret will never even want to look me in the eye again! How can she love me back when she hates me?!"

"Apologize to her, obviously." Rigby replied. "I'm not a pro at "romantic advice," He said, flashing his index and middle finger for emphasis. "But I know what to do in a situation like this. Believe me; Eileen and I weren't as close before as we are now. Heck, she's carrying three of my kids; that's pretty much as close as you can get in a relationship! We had a rough past together, to be honest. At one point I broke her heart because I was being stupid at a bar. I was drunk out of my mind and said some things about her that I shouldn't have. But I swallowed my pride and apologized to her. Sure, it took a while for her to actually forgive me, but look where we are now. A happy couple ready to start a family together. That could be you and Margaret in the future if you do something about it. I know that you like her. So grow a pair and man up, man! This is your chance to reconcile your love life. Margaret is the one for you, I just know it, dude."

Mordecai stared at his friend in slack-jawed disbelief. And he thought he was the Master at Motivational Speeches. "Wow…" was all he could say. He lifted his head up straight and sighed once again. "You know what, Rigby? You're right. I can do this. Margaret and I have a future together. All I need to do is tell her that I'm not some perverted freak and we can begin our relationship anew. Thanks, man. I needed a speech that wasn't one of my own for once." The blue jay dove in for a hug but Rigby backed away.

"Woah man, slow down there. I'm not a fan of hugging." The mammal said. Mordecai rolled his eyes and smirked, "Suuuure you aren't."

Minutes later the duo emerged from the restrooms and walked back to their table. They noticed that Eileen had already ordered everyone's food and it was sitting there on the table. "Wow that was fast!" Rigby commented, taking a slice of pizza. Eileen giggled, "That's why I asked everyone what they wanted in the car, silly. You know that."

Mordecai approached Margaret, only for her to look away and ignore him as if he wasn't there. She was about to take a bite of her Fettuccine Alfredo when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The red robin's face flushed red, but the blush quickly faded and was replaced with spite.

"What do you want, Mordecai?" She asked hastily.

"I need to talk to you outside…if that's okay," The blue jay said softly. Margaret looked away, her face crimson, "Just tell me here. It doesn't matter anyway."

Mordecai shook his head, "Please Margaret. Please…just let me talk to you. It's…personal."

The robin reluctantly stood up from the table, "Fine. But let's make it quick. Excuse us, guys," She apologized to her pregnant friend and her husband before following Mordecai outside.

"So what is this about?" Margaret asked, crossing her arms.

Mordecai stared at her, eyes knitting into a frown. "You know why." He articulated.

Margaret fell mute for several seconds before she sighed. "Mordecai…"

"Look Margaret, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry I intruded in on your privacy. I swear I didn't do it intentionally. I'm not a pervert, Margaret. I just want you to forgive me and I want you to know that it will never, ever happen again."

Her eyes shifted towards the parking lot, then back at him. She closed her eyes and inhaled a lungful of well-needed air. "Okay, okay, I get it. I know that you wouldn't do something like that deliberately. I know we haven't known each other for that long yet but we're friends. So yes, I forgive you, but this is still a pretty big thing for me. Sometimes it takes me a while to get over things I'm not used to."

Mordecai smirked, "Has Rigby ever intruded on you before?"

"Once. But luckily I was wearing some underwear and a T-shirt, so it wasn't as bad." For the first time in hours Mordecai finally saw her smile. Both birds giggled at the thought.

"You know Mordecai, aside from your pervy side…" She said with a playful smirk. "You are a really good guy. I'm actually kind of glad I took you home with me."

"Glad isn't enough to express how grateful I am for you letting me stay with you in your house. You didn't even suspect me as some kind of rapist or stalker or something like that. Heck, I even made a friend who I can relate to. The only friend I ever had betrayed me and ran off with my old girlfriend." Mordecai bowed his head sadly.

Margaret's eyes widened, "Your friend was having an affair with your girlfriend?"

"My _PREGNANT_ girlfriend, yeah. I knew that she was cheating on me the moment she said she was pregnant. There was no chance of it being my kid. We never had sex; I wanted to do the "virgin until marriage" tradition, which I guess is why she cheated on me in the first place."

The blue jay sighed, earning a hug of empathy from the red robin. She patted his back comfortingly, "I'm so sorry…I never knew that your past was that bad, Mordecai. Now I feel guilty for ignoring you earlier…" She whimpered. Mordecai smiled gently, "It's okay. I understand that you were mad at me. I heard your amazing voice and…"

Margaret stopped him, "Wait…the reason you came in was because of my…my singing?"

"Well, not exactly singing but…you had a really nice hum." He grinned.

"Wow, no one has ever said anything about my voice…that's really sweet of you." The robin replied with a timid smile.

"Well, we better get back inside. Rigby and Eileen are probably wondering what we're doing out here." Mordecai said.

Margaret rolled her eyes, "Knowing Rigby he probably thinks we're doing something beyond inappropriate out here." The two shared a chuckle at the adult innuendo joke before walking back into the restaurant, re-joining their friends in the celebration of Eileen's multiples. When they sat back down at the table Mordecai swore he saw a spark in Margaret's eyes. He dismissed it as mind tricks and/or bad lighting. He had no idea what that spark truly meant or what destiny it had in store for him.

* * *

**Well, there's the end of chapter three. Not sure if I like how it turned out. The pacing was a little rushed and the conflict was resolved in just one chapter. Again, I failed... XD**

**I'm SO sorry that this was updated so late, I've been wanting to post the chapter for several weeks but laziness caught up to me again. And don't worry; Blithe will be updated soon as well. **

**I also just want to thank you guys. I couldn't have done it without your praise and support along the way. You all rock! :D**

**Also...TRIPLETS! :D**


	4. Trepidations and a Road Trip!

**OH MY GOD! THIS HASN'T BEEN UPDATED SINCE FEBRUARY?! JEEZUZ! I am **_**sooo**_** sorry for not updating! I really wanted to, but I just couldn't find the time. Hopefully this will make up for it, though! :)**

So This is Love, Chapter Four

~X—X~

"Rigby! Can you get me some Nutella?"

"Eileen, you've been eating all day! How much more can you eat?!"

"I said, GET ME SOME NUTELLA!...please?"

It had been a month ever since the doctor's visit. Eileen practically dragged everyone to every baby boutique in the area just to shop for more infant care supplies. Rigby was overwhelmed; and he thought buying for only one baby was overwhelming! Mordecai and Margaret both chipped in, helping out the raccoon by giving him an extra fifty dollars, though it definitely wouldn't be enough to pay for three new cribs plus twice the amount of newborn accouterments.

In addition to that, Eileen's mood swings had been off the chart. Her emotions were nearly uncontrollable at this point. Whenever she was in a sour mood everyone avoided her. Not to mention her appetite and random cravings had increased. At nine months pregnant; slightly overdue, she was virtually eating them out of house and home. Rigby, Mordecai, and Margaret were all getting rather impatient with Eileen, but they laid low and tried to be negotiable with her.

Rigby grumbled to himself as he walked into the living room with a bowl of sliced apples and a jar of Nutella in his hands. He looked at his wife and sighed. She looked like a beached whale (although he would never dare to say it out loud) in sweatpants and a bikini top. Eileen was lying on the couch with a pillow supporting her back, slurping down a huge bowl of ice cream, staring blankly at the TV. She was wearing grey sweat pants that hung low around her gravid stomach, which had grown rapidly in the past few weeks.

_"Probably from a mixture of lying down and pigging out for the past few days,_" Rigby thought to himself, surveying the carnage around the living room. Junk food containers and magazines littered the room in profusion. A stack of movies were next to Eileen, along with the remote. Most of the DVDs were splayed out across the coffee table rather than be put safely away in their boxsets. Eileen was wearing a blue bikini top that hardly did anything to conceal her swollen belly. She had a dark line demarcating from the top of her belly to the bottom through her popped out navel vertically, and the sides of her stomach were covered in bright red stretch marks.

Eileen saw Rigby approaching her with her requested snack out of the corner of her eye and smiled widely, setting down the bowl of ice cream and reaching out to grab the jar of Nutella and the bowl of apple slices. "Thank you, Rigby. You're so considerate. I love you!" The mole happily exclaimed, kissing her husband's cheek sweetly. Rigby grinned, "No problem, Ellie."

"You know what I've been thinking about lately?" Eileen said with a growing smile.

"What?"

"I'm thinking about throwing a baby shower. I just want to have one of my own before it's too late, you know?" She replied, dipping an apple slice into the opened jar of Nutella.

"Sounds good. When do we start?"

"I was thinking….tomorrow?" Eileen meekly replied.

"Wait, tomorrow?! Isn't that a little too early?" Rigby's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I wouldn't think so…Baby Showers don't take too long to plan. Plus, it's not like the entire house needs to be decorated. It can be a small, simple shower." The pregnant mole reasoned.

"Well….okay, if that's what you want." Rigby said, nuzzling his wife's cheek. "I'll call up the bakery down town and—"

"No, wait! Don't call them!" Eileen exclaimed, grabbing his arm. She hoisted herself up off the couch, setting down her snack as she hobbled into the kitchen. Rigby followed, saying, "Why not? What's wrong?"

Eileen opened a drawer, pulling out a phonebook. She scanned through various pages, skipping past the local numbers until she finally reached the section she was looking for. "Look at this. A few miles from here, there's a special confectionary shop called Sweet Stuffs. It's a one-of-a-kind place where they specialize in desserts of all types. They're only open for a few weeks before they move their shop to another state. And tomorrow is their last day open here!"

"Come on Eileen, can't we just order a cake from the bakery downtown?" Rigby whined.

"Please, Rigby! I've always wanted to try them, and this is my only chance! Pleeeease?" She whimpered pleadingly.

The raccoon sighed, "Alright fine, but do they deliver?"

"No."

"Well I'm not driving all the way there for a lousy cake. Why don't Mordecai and Margaret go get it?" He suggested. Eileen thought for a moment. "Hmm…that's not a bad idea. Let's go ask them!"

Meanwhile, the latter were in Margaret's bedroom. Said robin was sitting on the bed with her laptop, struggling to finish her work. Mordecai sat next to her, trying to help guide her through her tests. The two birds had been sitting there for hours, working together.

"Ugh! Only a 98.7 score?! God, I'm never going to get this done. Thanks for your help, but I'm just not smart enough to finish this." Margaret groaned, rubbing her temples in frustration. Mordecai patted her back reassuringly, "You did great! I doubt I would ever get a score that high. Don't be so hard on yourself." He encouraged.

"Oh come on, get real now. I'm terrible." The robin said bluntly.

"No, you're not." He chimed.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not." A smirk.

"Y-yes, I am!" A growing smile.

"But you are, my lady," The blue jay grinned.

"S-stop it!" She laughed, her cheeks pinking slightly.

Without warning, he struck like lightning, digging his fingers into her side. She giggled uncontrollably as he pounced on her, tickling her witlessly. She laughed, playfully batting at his arms. "Who's terrible now?!" Mordecai asked in the midst of the attack. Margaret merely continued to laugh in reply.

Beyond the bedroom door Rigby was walking up, preparing to knock when he heard unusual noises coming from the bedroom. Curiosity piqued, the raccoon pressed his ear up against the door and listened carefully.

"Stop it!" He heard Margaret's voice shout, followed by a gleeful shriek. Then he heard Mordecai's voice say teasingly, "Oh no you don't! I'm not finished with you yet!" Another shriek, followed by a cacophony of laughter. "I can't breathe!" He heard Margaret say again. "What? You don't like it?" Mordecai said. Rigby's jaw dropped. He burst through the door in a panic…only to see something completely different than what he imagined.

"Rigby!? What are you doing in here?" Margaret exclaimed, scrambling off the bed.

The raccoon, stunned, merely muttered, "Uh…I need to ask you guys a favor…"

"Oh, alright. What is it?"

"Eileen wants to have a baby shower tomorrow and she really wants this special cake from this special "confectionary" shop a few miles away, but I can't go get it because I'll be busy by then helping her with the shower. So I was wondering if you guys could go pick up the cake for me?"

Margaret was uncertain, "Rigby, I don't know…don't you think it's a little late for a baby shower? I mean, Eileen could be due any day now. Why did you guys wait to the last second to suddenly throw a baby shower?"

"I tried asking her a few months ago, but you know how pregnant women are." Rigby replied with a roll of his eyes. His expression softened; his bottom lip jutting out poutily while his eyes essentially pleaded along with him, "Please! I'll do anything for you both for a week if you do this! I don't like leaving Eileen by herself anymore, it's too risky, especially since she's due in like, a week…or less!"

Margaret sighed/groaned heavily, rubbing her temples, "Okay, fine! I'll do it." She turned to Mordecai, "You won't mind coming with, right? You don't have to go, I'll be fi—"

Mordecai put two fingers to her lips, instantly hushing her. "It's cool; I'll go with you." He said.

The robin smiled, "Thanks."

~X—X~

_**The next day…**_

Mordecai trudged into the kitchen early that morning, seeing the others sitting in their usual spots at the dining table. "Morning," He greeted with a yawn, shuffling over to the cabinet to retrieve some cereal. "Morning," the others chorused in unison.

"Sleep well?" Margaret asked sweetly as she munched on some bacon.

"Yeah," Mordecai responded with a nod as he poured Soggy Oats into a bowl, then added some milk and a spoon. He joined them at the table. "What about you guys?"

"I had a weird dream last night." Eileen declared. "It sounded like more of a warning instead of a dream, though."

"What do you mean?" The blue jay inquired.

Eileen shook her head, "I'm not sure. Something happened to me and then I found myself inside the hospital. But here's the alarming part: I wasn't pregnant anymore!" She exclaimed fretfully.

"Don't worry too much Eileen; it was probably just a result of you being paranoid about giving birth. It's most likely not real or a sign of anything." Margaret assured, resting a hand on her friend's arm. "Trust me."

"Well I'm still worried that something is going to happen soon. I can feel it." The mole squeaked.

"It's okay Ellie, as long as I'm here nothing bad is gonna happen to you." Rigby smirked.

"With you around? It sounds like the complete opposite would happen." Margaret teased, earning a silent glare from the furry brown mammal.

"So when is the shower starting?" Mordecai asked, slurping on a spoonful of his cornflakes.

"At around noon. It's just going to be a simple shower. There won't be any guests except us four—err, I mean, seven," Eileen giggled, patting her belly.

"Okay then, so what time do you want us to go pick up a cake?" The blue jay queried.

"Well the bakery doesn't open for another hour or two…and it's a thirty minute drive there…so you guys might want to leave in about ten minutes or so. If you don't get there early enough a majority of the stuff there will be gone." Eileen predicted.

"What do you mean?" Margaret tilted her head to the side.

"Sweet Stuff is only going to be here for a couple more hours. They stay in one location for a few weeks before moving to another. It's crazy! They travel to over twenty states in a matter of months. Today is their last day and if you're not there soon enough everything will probably be sold out by then." The mole said.

"Well then," Mordecai wiped his milky beak with a napkin. He stood up, "Let's hit the road, shall we?"

"Alright, just let me grab my purse," Margaret said, following him to the front door. She snatched her purse off the counter, then turned around and waved goodbye to her friends. "We'll be back soon!"

**Again, terribly sorry for the long wait for this chapter, guys! Geez. I'm lazy. Bleh. I guess writing the newest chapter of LBBJ 2 took a lot out of my time. XD Anyway, I'm also really sorry about how short this chapter turned out. Really, I am. But at least I updated, right? Don't fret you guys. This story isn't gonna be inactive for very long. ;)**

**Also…Eileen had a weird dream last night. Why wasn't she pregnant in the dream? And why was she at the hospital? Is it some weird foreshadowing? Wonder what it means… as if you guys hadn't guessed what's wrong in the first place ;)**

**As for you Mordegaret fans out there who are patiently waiting for a date/kiss scene between everyone's favorite feathered couple (or pretty much waiting for me to finally come out of my house so you can stab me with flaming pitchforks), DO NOT FRET FOR LONG! The time for real love will come soon. ;D**

**Stay regular, my friends!~**


End file.
